


The Date Of The Doctor

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a date and he's nervous as hell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date Of The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> [IF YOU LIKE MY WORK PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS, THANKS]

I tried my hardest to smooth my hair down but it wouldn't lie flat. I checked my watch, almost time for my date. I didn't want to be late but i couldn't get anything to go right, not even my clothes. In the end I went with a maybe over the top black suit with white shirt and I completed the look with my signature bow tie. A final attempt to flatten my hair and a breath check followed, checking the time again told me I had a minute, so then I couldn't help but stare at the clock as if to will time to go faster. How ironic, a Timelord watching time tick by frustratingly slowly. As the alarm chimed, there was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath, strode over and opened it. I was taken aback by the beauty of the woman stood before me, nervousness was setting in as a grin stretched across my face. She was a kind faced woman, who wore a floor-length dress of emerald green sequins, which in the sun. Her head was busy with curls of hazel coloured hair. I was so stunned by her beauty that I was frozen to the spot for a moment. I only unfroze when she stepped forward and gave me a peck on the cheek. My hearts felt as though they were doing somersaults in my chest, I felt sure she could hear them. She pulled away and I was still recovering from the force of her kiss when she said, "Hello Sweety, my, don't you scrub up well?". A smile appearing on her lips, those lips that had knocked me for six. From that day on, I knew I was truly in love with River Song.


End file.
